


why don’t you love me

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kotori wonders why yuuma can’t be hers. onesided skyshipping. zexal fanwork marathon fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why don’t you love me

_Why_ don’t you love me?  
  
(They’ve been friends since they were small, before there was dueling or dreams of being champion, before Tetsuo or the Numbers Club or his parents vanishing. Their grandparents went to school together, and their families all know each other, and she is so close to Yuuma that she can finish his sentences and tell what foods he’ll like and guess which part of any movie they see he’ll declare his favorite. And yet he is not hers.)  
  
Why _don’t_ you love me?  
  
(Aren’t they best friends? Isn’t she fun, and reasonably pretty? Doesn’t she balance him out, a sensible girl to his carefree ways? Hasn’t everyone always said they’d end up together? Didn’t they play house as children with her as the bride and him as the groom? Hasn’t she done everything for him, to support him, to be at his side, because she really wants him to be happy?)  
  
Why don’t _you_ love me?  
  
(There are other boys, boys who smile at her especially and ask her out on dates and bring her flowers. She dates them, because she doesn’t want to pine after Yuuma, and hold him down with her unspoken feelings. She hides her pain from him, and even tells him about her boyfriends, so that he won’t ever suspect. And worst of all, he doesn’t, and she has to leave those other boys. They aren’t for her.)  
  
Why don’t you _love_ me?  
  
(Yuuma brings her cough medicine and tea when she’s sick, and makes her laugh in class despite her best attempts to keep a straight face. He comes shopping with her, and bravely tries to help her buy things, carries her bags, and even lets her pick things out for him, though he’s not really interested in fashion like she is. He rescues her from danger. He doesn’t mind when she rescues him. But the bet he can do is ‘best friend’, and that hurts.)  
  
Why don’t you love _me_?  
  
(She sees him with Shark and his constant scowl, with Kaito and his faint little smirk. She wonders if it is their money, or their aloof, too-cool personas, or their incredible dueling, or just that they are boys and she isn’t. She wonders what is it about Shark’s hands and Kaito’s mouth that made him choose them. She wonders why it’s so unfair, that Shark and Kaito have to be so sincere, so obvious in their affections, so she can’t even call herself more deserving of Yuuma’s love, because they make him happy. And she cannot, at least not in the way the he makes her.)


End file.
